A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of plastic bags, more specifically, a dispenser pipe that supports a plurality of unused plastic bags.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a wall bracket that includes a pipe member having a front opening spanning a length of said pipe member; wherein said pipe member is adapted for use in storing and supporting a plurality of unused plastic bags; wherein each plastic bag is able to be quickly removed from the pipe member via pulling through said front opening; wherein each plastic bag is individually folded to a thin profile, and inserted into the pipe member; wherein the pipe member includes distal openings that enable distal ends of the individually folded plastic bag to extend therefrom.
The Wilfong Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0128465) discloses a recessed dispenser for plastic bags. However, the dispenser is designed for use with a roll of plastic bags and not individually folded plastic bags that are readily accessible from a pipe member that extends from a bracket.
The Jenkins patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,008) discloses a roll trash bag dispenser. Again, the dispenser is adapted for use with a roll of plastic bags, and not individually folded plastic bags that are individually retrieved.
The LeCaire, Jr. et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,585) illustrates a wall mounted plastic bag dispenser, which does not resemble a pipe member.
The Mygind patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,311) illustrates an ornamental design for a plastic roll dispenser, which does not resemble a pipe member.
The Orlando patent (U.S. Pat. No. 462,860) illustrates an ornamental design for a plastic bag dispenser, which does not resemble a pipe member.
The Neiberger et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 452,788) illustrates an ornamental design for a plastic film dispenser, which does not resemble a pipe member.
The Barnett patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,251) discloses a combined package and dispenser for a roll of plastic bags. Again, the dispenser is adapted for use in dispensing a roll of plastic bags, and not plastic bags that are individually folded and retrieved individually as well as independent of one another.
The LeCaire, Jr. et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,307) discloses a wall mounted dispenser for plastic bags. Again, the wall mounted dispenser is not a pipe member that includes a front opening through which individually folded plastic bags are retrieved.
The McKinley patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,687) discloses a dispenser for shopping bags. However, the dispenser does not feature a pipe member with open distal ends and front opening through which a folded unused plastic bag is retrieved as needed.
The Simhaee patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,806) discloses a dispenser for retaining and dispensing plastic bags. Again, the dispenser is directed to dispensing a roll of plastic bags and not individually folded unused plastic bags.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a wall bracket that includes a pipe member having a front opening spanning a length of said pipe member; wherein said pipe member is adapted for use in storing and supporting a plurality of unused plastic bags; wherein each plastic bag is able to be quickly removed from the pipe member via pulling through said front opening; wherein each plastic bag is individually folded to a thin profile, and inserted into the pipe member; wherein the pipe member includes distal openings that enable distal ends of the individually folded plastic bag to extend therefrom. In this regard, the plastic bag dispenser pipe departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.